


Teddy Mermaid, Sweet Mermaid

by Theodenchan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodenchan/pseuds/Theodenchan
Summary: //Mention of self-harm, suicidal thoughts, depression, emotionnal abuse.Please be warry of it before reading it.//A mix between Melanie Martinez, the NBH and Lana Del Rey for the style.Thanks.Mercy here talks about its relationship with its partner and compares it as a mermaid.





	Teddy Mermaid, Sweet Mermaid

You keep whispering these deadly words  
In the curve of my ear,  
You keep running your poisoned hands  
On my wide sugared hips  
And I keep loving you  
Like you weren't toxic for any form of life  
And you keep drinking the black smoke  
Dripping out of my rosy lips.

Honey we're playing a dangerous game!  
My, my is this game lethal?  
I hope it is, I hope it is...

We both know that the substance  
In my mouth is salty venom  
So why are you sipping it like it was coffee?  
I keep asking you this dumb question  
And you keep asking me  
Why I let you touch me.

We both know the answers  
Of our stupid questions,  
Of course we do!

We need something to kill us,  
To make us feel alive.  
At the end I keep asking myself  
Who's the unhealthiest between You and I.

You're a Mermaid, such a lovely Mermaid  
Singing toxins like you cook salted butter fudge  
You call me « Lily of Valley »  
Just to remind me how cute but mortal I am.

You promised to never leave,  
To never stop loving me,  
To never hurt me like they did,  
But you keep messing around,  
Cheating on me like you wake up in the morning,  
Slowly killing me,  
Chocking me with your sweet lies.  
And I stay, stay, stay  
Hearing you calling me « good girl » when I do.

You're leaving opened scars  
On my bloody anatomical heart  
While you're serving me manchineel tea  
But I stay, stay, stay  
Like a good girl will do.  
I'm starting to seriously ask myself  
What's wrong with me to be so suicidal.

You're my Teddy Mermaid,  
My Sweet Mermaid,  
Always trying to make me suffocate  
By using your lies like cake will do.  
You're leaving a sweet vanilla taste  
On my raw burnt tongue  
And empty lunges in my heavy chest.

You're always comforting me by  
Petting me or calling me « Beauty »  
After you caused all this pain.  
Am I just some fun to you?  
Or do you really love me?  
Do you even like me?

Oh Honey,  
I'm not surprised anymore  
When you're trying to make me eat your “LiesCake”  
Oh, you bought me a “CheatingDay's gift” too  
Oh, you thought it would help.

My, my,  
You make me wanna scream and  
Destroy everything you bought to me.  
You make me wanna cut open my skin  
To let the pain out of my tiny body,  
It's crawling under my epidermis  
Like cockroaches under an old fridge.

I have these violents self-destructive urgencies  
When you're hurting me like this.  
You're making me so, so sad.  
This is insane.

You're filling me with so much darkness  
It makes me wanna throw it up on you.  
I can't handle this pain without  
Destroying everything around myself.

You kill every pretty soft flower in this garden  
It's kinda funny how they all thought  
You were a prince charming.

I have to tell you that I never used to.  
I used to hate you at the first sight,  
Maybe because we were the same,  
The same bloodthirsty monsters,  
Hungry for revenge and chaos.  
Probably because I see through your mask too.  
We wear the same mask  
To hide how much life ruined us.

We should stop to play this masquerade  
Because we both know how  
It feels to be damaged  
And be born with tragedy in our blood.  
Life made us monsters.

But we don't have to apologize,  
No one ever apologized to made us this way.  
No one will ever do it  
Because they all think it's not their fault  
But we grew up lonely and broken  
No one tried to help,  
No one tried to stop this hell  
So now you won't stop yourself,  
You won't stop causing pain and death  
Until someone makes you fall.

You're my Teddy Mermaid,  
My Sweet Mermaid,  
Always trying to make me suffocate  
By using your lies like cake will do.  
You're leaving a sweet vanilla taste  
On my raw burnt tongue  
And empty lunges in my heavy chest.

I have to say sorry  
For all the mess I've caused  
I'm just tired and hurt.  
I have to say sorry  
For all the lies you said.  
I have to say sorry to your mom  
For all the promises you made to her.  
I have to say sorry to your dad  
For all the mistakes you've done.  
I need to leave you but I can't.  
I'm addicted to this pain,  
It's the only thing that makes me feel  
A L I V E ~

I have to tell you  
I love you  
Even when you're playing  
Your little vicious games  
With my soft cherry sauce heart,  
Even when you act like a boomerang  
Leaving me when you find better  
And coming back to me  
When they chase you away.

I promise myself that  
I won't let you come back  
But I deeply know that I will.

You're a Mermaid, such a lovely Mermaid  
Singing toxins like you cook salted butter fudge  
You call me « Lily of Valley »  
Just to remind me how cute but mortal I am.

I have to tell you  
I enjoy laying on you,  
Watching horror movies with you,  
Sitting on your laps  
On the park's bench,  
Buying some Italian Ice cream,  
Vanilla taste because it's the sweetest.

I have to tell you  
I want to spend my life with you,  
Travelling in this world  
Just to forget all the pain  
I've endured for free.

Will you bring me to the lake?  
Will you drown me in?  
Will you buy a cute little chalet for two  
In the wildest green forest?  
Will you fall asleep with me on the couch?  
Will you always be there in the morning?  
Will you leave me again for a blonde?

Eventually you'll call back in few days,  
The guilt eating you alive,  
Eventually you'll knock at my door in few weeks,  
Saying you're sorry in a million different words.

You will pretend you love me  
Just to come back  
But I don’t believe in you,  
I don’t believe in you anymore.  
You can let drown your crocodile tears  
It won’t work,  
It doesn’t work anymore. 

You're my Teddy Mermaid,  
My Sweet Mermaid,  
Always trying to make me suffocate  
By using your lies like cake will do.  
You're leaving a sweet vanilla taste  
On my raw burnt tongue  
And empty lunges in my heavy chest.

You seem to be the only one  
Who wants me around  
That’s why I don’t believe  
In your human-being.  
You always talk a lot,  
Sounds to me more  
Like a mess of words  
You rarely know what you’re talking about.

Anyway,  
You lie like you breathe  
Is it your true born talent?  
You should send your inscription  
To “America’s Got Talent.”

Oh Honey,  
I'm not surprised anymore  
When you're trying to make me eat your “LiesCake”  
Oh, you bought me a “CheatingDay's gift” too  
Oh, you thought it would help.  
It doesn’t, it doesn’t. 

Oh, you make me feel  
Like you threw me in the water,  
Why are you dragging me so deep?  
I can’t breathe here  
And you keep looking at me with  
These big green eyes. 

You’re killing me and you act  
Like you never tried to.  
What are you waiting to  
Eat me alive?  
This is all I’m waiting for.  
Your big scary jaw;  
Closing your pointed teeth itself  
On my bare naked throat. 

Please tell me a last goodbye  
When I feel so cold,  
Please kiss me one last time  
On my cracked lips.  
Please tell me one last time  
I love you  
In the curve of my ear. 

~ END ~


End file.
